Shut up and Sleep with me
by xXBladeWolfxX
Summary: Yeah..pure sex w/ Axel and Roxas...a favor for a friend! Read and reveiw please?


This is hiddenyaoilover549 (

**This is hiddenyaoilover549 (?) I don't know if I got the numbers right. Sorry! But, yeah, this is for you because you are awesome, hot, and completely and totally sweet. No, really! Anyways, here go the warnings.**

**THIS IS NOT APPROPRIATE FOR PEOPLE UNDER THE AGE OF…I DUNNO…SIXTEEN.**

**May contain spoilers for Kingdom Hearts in a weird, random, roundabout way. And it's boy on boy. Yeah….don't like it, go and read something else. So there!!**

Axel could feel the steaming heat of the jungle penetrate his black cloak, and he began to sweat, attracting even more of the huge, six inch long flesh-eating flies that inhabited this part of the world he was on. He growled and crisped all of them within a five yard radius, but more just swarmed up to take their place. He was so distracted by the flies he didn't notice the large tiger-like beast crouching in the brush near the faint path he was walking on.

With a loud growl, the beast launched itself at Axel and narrowly missed, but managed to tear several large gashes in his torso and right arm. Axel gasped as pain hit him like a sledgehammer, stars bursting before his eyes like some twisted fireworks. As they faded, he summoned one of his chakrams and threw it with his good arm. The razor-bladed weapon embedded itself deep in the monster's chest. It howled, and the sound made the hairs on Axel's arms rise. With a gurgling cough, the thing slumped to the ground, but staining the dark grass darker with its blood.

Axel dispelled the chakram, and felt his knees, a wave of weakness crashing over him. With massive effort, he stood up and opened a portal. As he stepped through, a curious light headed sense of strength flowed into his veins, pushing the blood from his wounds even faster. The white marble floors of The Castle That Never Was showed the blood spatters starting as little droplets of crimson, ending with a semi-conscious Axel slumped against a wall, blood pooling around him. Hazily, he looked at his right hand. At first glance, it seemed that he was wearing a blood red glove, but he soon realized that it was his own blood coating his hand with a slick, gleaming coating. He raised that self-same hand, opened a portal to what he _hoped_ was Vexen's lab and shot a burst of fire from his fingertips, letting his hand fall and his eyes drift shut.

In the lab, Vexen jumped nearly a foot in the air, almost dropping a tray of chemical samples as a jet of fire flew from a portal that had appeared in the room. Zexion caught and handed it back to the older Nobody, a frown on his face. Roxas, who was down here for some reason, he just couldn't remember it, swore violently and spun, his keyblades appearing in his hands in an instant. All that remained from the random assault was a swirling portal. Vexen blinked and waved his hand at Roxas, saying, "Thirteen, go through the portal and see what is going on."

Rolling his eyes, Roxas stepped through the portal and promptly lost his balance as his booted foot slid in a puddle of liquid. After some extreme contortionism, he managed to right himself, glancing down to see what had made him slip. What he saw made his spin, and he had to swallow back sob as he knelt beside the bleeding body of his best friend. He tentatively stretched a hand out and gripped Axel's shoulder. "Axel," he said. "Axel, wake up! Come on, Axel. We have to get to the lab! Axel! AXEL!" The logical part of his brain noted that he wasn't fading, so he wasn't dead yet, but the part of his chest where his heart would be if had one clenched painfully, and tears left his eyes, burning a path down his cheeks.

He began sobbing, even as he threw one of Axel's arms over his shoulders, pulling the older man through the portal. He had to drag him a few feet, however, as the portal had moved backward for some reason. By the time Roxas managed to get through the swirling vortex, Axel began to fall, turning into ash drifting through his fingers. It worked slowly though. Roxas managed to scream for Vexen in time. The cold man turned and seeing Axel's problem, promptly froze the area that was fading. Axel's poison green eyes flicked open, looking confusedly around for a few moments, before widening as he began to scream, an unearthly sound that struck Roxas down to the core.

The next period of time was a blur for Roxas, alternating between slowing down to almost stopping, then speeding up to twice its normal speed. Various colors flashed in front of him as he stood, transfixed in the same place he had stood when Vexen had pulled a writhing Axel from his arms, putting the Flurry of Dancing Flames on a metal operating table. Green, the color of Axel's eyes as he stared distantly at a wall, the drugs taking effect. White, the color of Axel's gleaming teeth as he opened his mouth again and again to scream soundlessly. Scarlet, the color of Axel's blood, staining Vexen's gloves and the operating table.

Finally, after what seemed like years, Vexen motioned Roxas over, saying tersely, "Thirteen, get over here. Hold his God damned hand or something, just do something!" Roxas walked over and numbly griped Axel's hand, the flesh feeling cooler than usual to Roxas's familiar fingers. How many times had they sat on the clock towers, and how many times had Roxas's fingers brushed Axel's as the handed out the various treats they always consumed? Roxas didn't know, but he treasured those moments especially. Looking into Axel's pain-filled eyes, Roxas felt more tears slide down his cheeks, leaving tracks on his face.

With a sigh of triumph, Vexen leaned back and wiped a hand across his forehead, saying, "He'll live, but Roxas, I want you to keep and eye on him for twenty-four hours, is that understood?" Roxas nodded mutely, even though inside he was seething. He would've done the same thing regardless of other orders. Gently gasping one of his redheaded friend's arms, he lifted him into a sitting position. Zexion, who until now had stood in the shadows and given Axel pleasant visions during his surgery, now stepped up and lent a hand. Seeing as how both he and Roxas approximated the same height, Axel's legs were pretty bent, but they managed to get him settled on his bed comfortably. Before going back to the lab, Zexion smiled at Roxas and tossed him a small jar of what seemed to be some kind of salve. "Put it on his wounds when he wakes up," he instructed. Roxas arched an eyebrow but shrugged it off, thinking he must have imagined the devious look in Zexion's visible eye. He wouldn't hurt Axel, would he?

Roxas disregarded the thought. While Axel and Zexion weren't bosom buddies, they'd each saved the other's ass enough times to be friends, at least. He was jolted out his thoughts by a thin hand placed on his shoulder. He spun around to find Axel gazing at him, his eyes filled with pain, but in spite of that, he managed to give his younger friend a weak attempt at a smile. "Hey," he said, his voice hoarse. Roxas beamed at him, and then removed the sheet covering Axel's body. The only thing he had on was a pair of black boxers as his cloak had had to be removed. It had been almost completely shredded from the attack on Axel.

Unscrewing the lid on the small jar, Roxas forced himself to look at Axel's injuries. Besides the deep gashes Vexen had sewn up, his hasty treatment of life-preservation had left Axel frostbitten on his right side. Roxas blinked away the film of tears that threatened to obscure his vision as he dipped his fingers into the ointment and began applying it to the various injuries and the patch of frostbite. To both of their amazement, the wounds healed as soon as they came into contact with the salve. Axel sat up and flexed his arms tentatively. "Well," he said eventually. "I guess that's some pretty potent shit." Roxas nodded, but his gaze kept being drawn inexplicably to Axel. More specifically, his toned chest and abs.

Axel spoke softly, as though afraid of scaring an already frightened animal. "Roxas? Are you alright? You're lookin' pretty pale there, friend."

Roxas backed away, shaking his head as tear once again began streaming down his face. The reality that someday Axel might leave him had hit him solidly, breaking down every barrier he had set up for himself. Rough sobs wracked his thin frame, and he closed his eyes, rather than face Axel and see his reaction. He jumped slightly as warm-Thank God-warm arms encircled him, pulling him close to a firm chest. He turned into that chest and let the warm arms rock him gently, hearing a soft voice whisper "I won't leave you. Nothing will make me leave you. Roxas, please look at me." Roxas was compelled to look up, and his azure orbs locked with Axel's emerald gaze. In that gaze, Roxas could see many things: Concern, warmth and something he couldn't identify.

He suddenly realized how close he was to Axel and he blushed, feeling blood rush in two opposite directions. Axel leaned closer and practically purred, "Roxas, can I kiss you?" Roxas blushed even harder, and nodded. Axel leaned forward and their lips met. At first, Roxas sat in shock, no moving, but soon he began responding, urging Axel to deepen the kiss even going so far as to open his lips for Axel's probing tongue. Axel moaned into the kiss before breaking away, face flushed and panting, "Damn, Roxy, you're fucking sexy. And a damn good kisser too!"

Roxas blushed as a thought wormed its way into his brain. He could barely keep from laughing as he nonchalantly began unzipping his blood-stained cloak, saying, "God, Axel! It's so hot in here. How can you stand it?" All the time he was speaking, he was unzipping the cloak a little more until it was almost halfway undone. Axel, however, was almost completely undone. Roxas watched as Axel raked his gaze over his body, pausing at the waist, than slowly working its way upward. The fiery redhead swallowed thickly and moistened his lips with his tongue. Roxas looked at him and said, in what he hoped was a seductive voice, "Are you liking what you see, Axel?" Axel's reply was to tackle Roxas begin kissing him fiercely, only pausing for breath. Roxas could feel Axel's already hard member chafing against his leg, and he grinned, working a hand free from where Axel had pinned them. The hand slid down until it began rubbing Axel thorough his thin boxers. Axel gasped and arched into Roxas's touch. It was Roxas that broke the kiss this time. Panting slightly, he said, "Are you planning on taking this to the bed?"

Axel grinned ferally and said huskily, "I thought you'd never ask." So saying, he lifted Roxas off the ground and deposited him gently on the bed. Before Axel tried to drown him in flaming kisses, Roxas protested, "That's not fair! You're not wearing anything and I'm still in my cloak." Moaning softly, Axel gently unzipped the cloak completely, exposing the pale skin beneath. When he reached the end of the zipper, he began working on the pants. The boots had long since been lost. Eventually all clothing was removed and all Roxas could do was stare. Axel was lithe and long, but he was graceful and smooth. His body was perfect until some estranged ray of light happened to fall on him. He could see all the scars on Axel's body, and there were so many, Roxas had to worry about Axel and his safety. All conscious thoughts were obliterated, however, as Axel showed Roxas a small tube of lotion he used for his dry skin.

"Are you okay with taking it up the ass?" His voice was concerned and anxious at the same time. Roxas smiled. "I'm perfectly fine with this. Trust me, I've taken things up my ass before, it's no burden on my conscience." Axel arched his eyebrows, then grinned wolfishly. "Good, that means I can go my pace. Hard and fast!" The sound of his voice was enough to make Roxas's already erect member twitch in anticipation. Axel began slicking himself with the vanilla scented lotion. He had to force himself to let go of his dick, or he'd finish the whole thing right there. Carefully coating the area around Roxas's entrance with lotion, Axel began slowly easing himself into the younger boy.

With a growl, Roxas thrust himself down so that Axel was buried in him up to the hilt. Axel's eyes rolled back in his head, and he didn't move for a moment. "God damn, Roxas!" he managed to whisper. Roxas just moaned. Axel began moving, rolling his hips slowly to get Roxas used to the feeling. Roxas began thrusting himself to meet Axel's slow movements, and under the constant pressure, Axel finally cracked and began pounding into Roxas. Roxas gripped the headboard to give Axel better access and soon moans, gasps and unintelligible sounds came spilling from his mouth like water from a fountain as Axel began stroking and gripping him in time with his thrusts.

When the tension in his stomach grew to unbearable peak, he came with a cry of Axel's name, covering himself and some of Axel with his seed. Axel stuck it out for three more good thrusts before pulling out and coming on his sheets. He hesitated for a moment before pulling Roxas close to him, saying, "You wanna go crash on the couch? I'll clean this mess up tomorrow." Roxas nodded tiredly, and Axel scooped him and a few of the cleaner blankets and together they lay down on the couch. Before drifting off, Roxas asked, "Hey Axel?" Axel nodded. "Does this mean you love me?" Axel wrapped him arms around him tighter, and whispered, "Forever and for always, my love."

As they fell asleep, neither one of them noticed the two people on the ceiling. Xigbar let go of Zexion mouth and said, "Was it worth giving up over three hundred munny?" Zexion swallowed, nodded, and said in a strangled voice, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go take care of something…" Xigbar chuckled softly and they portaled away.


End file.
